love is
by EME Clarisse
Summary: snape est directeur de poudlard et va engager hermione pour le nouveau poste de métamorphose.
1. Chapter 1

Trois ans après la guerre harry/Voldy où Harry a gagné, les choses ont changé pour pas mal de monde. Le château fut rénové et modernisé, de nouveaux professeurs avaient été engagés, Harry avait construit un orphelinat sorcier et accueillait tous les orphelins ainsi que des mamans seules avec enfants qui ne savaient pas où vivre. C'était une grande association qu'il a pu développer grâce à l'argent des mangemorts et de Voldemort.

Beaucoup d'autres sorciers s'en sont biens sortis grâce aux suivis psychologiques qu'ils avaient bénéficié, peu à peu, le monde sorcier se libéra de la souffrance engendrée par le passé.

A poudlard, Snape était toujours directeur, il avait accepté car Dumbledore avait fait une lettre spécifique en sa faveur, du coup il dirigeait l'école avec fierté et mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'elle soit intègre et bien réputée. Pendant les trois premières années il fut aidé par sa chère collègue Minerva. Et aujourd'hui il regrettait qu'elle parte à la retraite. Il essaya encore une fois de l'amadouer.

"Minerva, êtes vous sure de ne pas vouloir rester une année de plus?

- Mon cher Severus, vous vous en sortez très bien aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous épauler.

- Moi non, mais nos chers élèves !

- Je suis âgée Severus, et j'ai envie de profiter des enfants de mon neveu. J'ai consacré bien trop d'années à cette école, il faut bien que la main passe!

- Le problème est que je ne sais pas à qui confier votre poste!

- Vous aviez dû recevoir un nombre incalculable de cv!

- Oui mais aucun ne m' a convaincu! Personne ne vous ressemble, autant pour la droiture que la fermeté.

- Avez vous pensé à Miss Granger?

- Non, mais je n'ai reçu aucun cv venant d'elle! Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve actuellement!

- Vous devriez demander à Harry, il vous le dira sûrement!

- Bien je vais m'adresser à Saint Potter!

- Allons Severus, cette idée d'orphelinat marche à merveille, et il y a eu de nets progrès.

- Espérons!"

Severus prit un parchemin et écrivit une demande à Potter.

"_Cher Mr Potter, je me tourne vers vous afin de vous demander un service. _

_Pouvez vous me donner les coordonnées de Miss Granger! J'aimerai la convoquer. _

_Bien à vous_

_Le directeur de Poudlard Severus Snape. "_

Il relut sa petite lettre et l'envoya par hibou. Dix minutes après Harry lui répondit:

_"Cher Mr Snape, c'est avec plaisir que je vous donne les coordonnées de miss Granger! _

_c'est:" Miss Granger Hermione_

_ 17 avenue de Stanford_

_ 5556 london "_

_Elle vit dans un joli quartier moldu, donc les hiboux ne sont pas les bienvenus. _

_Bien à Vous_

_Mr Harry Potter , directeur de l'orphelinat cambridge. _

_P.s: Quand vous aurez un moment, je vous invite à venir prendre le thé au sein de l'orphelinat, j'aurais quelques idées à vous soumettre. "_

Snape fit un petit rictus et s'empressa d'écrire une lettre de convocation à Hermione.

_"Miss Granger, je vous invite à venir passer un entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard qui est moi même dans le but de vous faire une proposition professionnelle. Je vous propose un rendez-vous mardi après midi aux alentours de 14 heures. Répondez moi pour confirmer ou changer selon vos disponibilités. _

_Le directeur de Poudlard, Severus Snape."_

Snape convoqua un membre du ministère s'occupant des courriers destinés aux moldus et lui donna la lettre.

Snape n'avait toujours par reçu la confirmation de miss Granger et ça l'agaçait.

Du côté de Hermione, elle rentrait de son travail, elle ouvrit sa boite aux lettres et rentra dans son appartement. Sa fille l'attendait avec sa nounou. Sa fille s'appelait Alice. Celle-ci avait trois ans et accourut pour être dans les bras de sa maman. Elles passèrent un petit moment ensemble et hermione ouvrit son courrier. Elle avait des pubs, des factures et une lettre mystérieuse. Une boule dans son ventre se forma, elle ouvrit et reconnut l'écriture fine de son ancien professeur de potion. Il la convoquait pourquoi, c'est la question qu'elle se posa. Elle lui répondit par une confirmation et la renvoya le lendemain matin.

Le mardi arriva et Hermione confia sa fille à Harry.

"Tu es sage ma chérie, maman va revenir très bientôt. Pas de bêtises avec ton parrain.

- Promis maman!

-Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime."

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et Hermione partit en transplannant.

Elle arriva aux portes du château. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle donna son signe d'arrivée et les portes en fer s'ouvrirent. Elle traversa l'allée jusqu'au halle et vit Rusard , Celui-ci la reconnut et alla vers elle.

"Bien le bonjour Miss Granger! Ca faisait longtemps.

- Bonjour Monsieur Rusard.

- Que nous vaut cet honneur?

- Le directeur m'a convoqué.

- Bien suivez moi!"

Le concierge la conduisit jusqu'à la gargouille, il donna le mot de passe et Hermione monta les escaliers. Elle frappa la loude porte du bureau directoral. Elle s'avança dès que la porte fut ouverte.

Snape l'attendait assit au bureau. Il lui dit;

"Bonjour Miss Granger, assayez vous je vous en prie.

- Bonjour Mr le directeur! Merci!

- Voulez vous du thé?

- Non merci!

- Bien, allons droit au but. Je vous ai convoqué car j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je recherche actuellement un nouveau professeur de métamorphose et j'ai pensé à vous. Votre ancien professeur part à la retraite.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi mais je suis obligée de décliner votre offre.

- Vous m'étonnez Miss Granger! Puis-je savoir la ou les raisons?

- Je n'ai pas de diplômes de professeur et j'ai des obligations personnelles.

- Miss Granger, je me fiche totalement des diplômes surtout des votres, sachant que vous êtes une bibliothèque à vous seule, de plus vous avez fait preuve de droiture et de fermeté par le passé, et Minerva m'a redonné tout votre dossier et vous étiez la meilleure élève en sa matière comme dans toutes d'ailleurs!

- Merci mais comme je vous l'ai dis je ne peux pas. Niveau personnel je suis coincée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Mr Weasley ne peut pas se passer de sa chère et tendre? Par pitié ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes devenue comme Molly! Pas avec votre potentiel!

- Je ne suis pas avec Ron et ma vie sentimentale ne vous regarde pas.

- En l'occurrence si, car visiblement vous refusez sous des pretextes personnels, Hormis les relations amoureuses ou maritales, je ne vois pas quelles sont ces raisons personnelles.

- Très bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai une fille de trois ans.

- ...

- Vous comprenez maintenant?

- Mais cette fille doit avoir un père?

- Oui et non. Disons que c'est compliqué.

- Miss Granger, cet entretien est confidentiel, notre conversation restera ici.

- D'accord. Vous souvenez vous pendant la guerre, quand on s'est fait capturé par les mangemorts.

- Oui!

- On a été emmené au manoir des Malfoys et (des larmes commençaient à couler) ils m'ont séparés de Harry et Ron et m'ont enfermé dans une chambre. Lucius a été chargé de me torturer pour que je révèle si on avait été dans le coffre des lestranges. Et il m'a violé, ainsi que son fils. Ne m'obligez pas à raconter les détails.

- Non, je suis navré Miss Granger, je n'ai jamais rien su.

- Il n'y a que Harry qui le sait et vous maintenant!

- Quel rapport avec votre fille? Ne me dites pas que...

- Si, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi l'avoir gardé?

- Parce que c'était trop tard. Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, je l'étais depuis trois mois.

- Bien, en effet je comprends, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi celà vous empêche de venir travailler.

- Mais où je vais la mettre, je n'ai personne pour la garder, Harry le fait de temps en temps mais je ne peux pas la laisser à l'orphelinat, elle est à l'école c'est déjà ça mais le soir et le week end.

- Si ce n'est que ça, elle peut très bien venir ici avec vous! Les appartements des professeurs sont suffisamment grands, et on s'organisera pour l'emmener et la chercher à l'école, le plus simple serait qu'elle suive les cours avec les autres enfants de l'établissement de Mr Potter!

- Je vais lui en parler.

- Ne bougez pas je l'appelle."

Snape prit de la poudre de cheminette et convoqua Harry, celui-ci débarqua avec la petite Alice.

"Bonjour Mr Le directeur, Hermione!

- Maman!

- Bonjour Mr Potter , asseyez vous. Bonjour comment tu t'appelles toi?

- Alice.

- Comme le peys des merveilles. Tu veux un bonbon Alice?

- Oui!"

Snape lui donna quelques friandises et s'adressa à Harry.

"Mr Potter, il me semble que vos enfants suivent des cours dès l'âge de deux ans et demi chez vous!

- En effet oui!

- Reste t'il une place pour cette charmante petite fille?

- Oui, aucun problème.

- Bien le problème est réglé, Miss Granger, maintenant vous voulez bien accepter ma proposition?

- Ecoutez , oui, avec grand plaisir!

- C'est parfait, je vais faire aménager vos appartements.

- Merci Monsieur!

- De rien Miss Granger, Mr Potter, vous m'aviez parlé de certaines idées il me semble.

- Oui, "

Et ils continuèrent l'entretien avec plus de détente, pendant que la petite jouait avec son nounours.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours passèrent avant la rentrée des classes. Les appartements de Hermione furent bien emménagés, ils avaient pensé à tout, même au confort de la petite Alice. Ils lui avaient fait une superbe chambre, très colorée et moderne. Hermione en fut très émue et ravie.

Un jour avant la rentrée, une réunion des professeurs fut mise au point avec le directeur. Il donna les emplois du temps et les nouvelles suggestions. Hermione retrouva Neville en tant que professeur de botanique et Luna professeur de divination et de croyances païennes. D'autres nouveaux professeurs étaient là dont un vampire inoffensif nommé Jasper, il s'occupait de la défense contre les forces du mal et aussi des créatures maléfiques et leurs légendes. Hermione discuta un peu avec tout le monde , Luna s'approcha d'elle.

"Tu vas bien Hermione?

- Oui!

- J'ai vu que tu avais une fille, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

- Merci!

- Elle va avoir de grands pouvoirs aussi tout comme ses parents.

- Tu sais qui est le père?

- Je l'ai vu oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, tu devrais lui montrer des images positives et amusantes.

- Je le fais déjà.

- Elle aura un grand pouvoir d'imagination.

- Qu'entends tu par là?

- Tu verras, elle te surprendra, mais retiens, montrer des images positives comme le soleil, le temps, dumbledore, des lapins, des fleurs, des licornes, des coeurs.

- Ecoute Luna, je sais que tu es très ouverte d'esprits et que tu crois à des choses farfelues, mais moi non.

- Hermione, toi par contre tu es trop étroite d'esprit, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas les choses qu'elles n'existent pas, rappelle toi des sombrals.

- Oui c'est vrai mais il ne faut non plus croire en tout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Fais moi confiance Hermione.

- Bien, je vais t'écouter."

Après cette brève discussion, Hermione retourna à ses appartements où Alice l'attendait bien sagement, elle jouait avec son nounours et lui racontait une histoire. Hermione l'écouta et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Luna, et se dit:"Elle n'a pas tord."

Hermione accompagna sa fille au lit, et lui montra un livre d'image amusant, puis la laissa dormir. Elle se prit une douche et lut attentivement son emploi du temps. On frappa à sa porte , elle ouvrit et tomba sur Snape.

"Bonsoir Mr le directeur!

- Bonsoir Miss, puis je entrer un moment?

- Oui, faîtes !Voulez vous du thé?

- Merci!"

Hermione lui servit une tasse de thé, que Snape apprécia particulièrement. Il commença la conversation.

- Je venais vois si tout allait bien pour vous.

- Oui ça va.

- L'emploi du temps, ne vous perturbe pas?

- Non!

- Bien , je suis rassuré, si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à demander!

- Merci pour tout Professeur!

- Appelez moi Severus, nous sommes collègue maintenant.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rester directeur.

- C'est une requête d'Albus, mais des fois ça me pèse, c'est compliqué.

- Je veux bien vous croire.

- Votre fille s'est endormie?

- Oui. La chambre lui plaît beaucoup, merci!

- Oh ce n'est rien, je sais que pour une enfant, il est important d'avoir des repères, elle vous ressemble beaucoup!

- Tout le monde me le dit.

- Elle aura probablement vos capacités de pouvoirs!

- Oui, ça ne s'est pas trop manifestée encore, il y a quelques signes.

- Ils risqueraient d'apparaître tôt. Je sais que de revenir sur le sujet va vous blesser mais il faut que vous sachiez que la magie des Malfoys est très puissante, ils sont très avancés. C'est comme ça que le premier Malfoy a fait fortune.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne deviendra pas comme eux.

- Non, pas avec votre éducation. L'avez vous baptisé?

- Oui, Harry est le parrain.

- C'est bien, vous pouvez compter sur lui!

- Toujours oui, il a été là dans les moments difficiles, il m'a aidé à surmonter. Il s'est même battu contre Drago, dans l'allée des embrumes.

- Rassurez moi, il ne lui a pas dit pour la petite!

- Non, il a gardé le secret.

- c'est un bon point.

- Oui!

- Je vais vous laisser. A demain matin dans la grande salle.

- Bonne soirée Severus!"

Il partit .


End file.
